


Questions and Answers

by KhakiJorts



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuming Soon to Theaters...Oral Sex, F/F, First Time, Jasper is a high maintenance gal, Les-beans doing les-things, Lesbians, Local cinnamon role eaten by the pocket sized equivalent to the Death Star, NSFW, Oral Sex, Some Plot, possible future chapters if requested, request work, very stressed out and tired reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhakiJorts/pseuds/KhakiJorts
Summary: Jasper is a clueless alien space rock with vengeance in her blood and the tenacity of a honey badger. The person whose house she is currently hiding is tired, broke, and in need of confidence boost. How will this work out? I don't know you gotta read to find out.





	1. Long Day Longer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Poor reader is tired and hungry while Jasper is awake and armed with fully loaded questions.

                (____) walked up the front steps to her apartment and yawned as she dug in her pocket for her key. Today had been a relativity long day, apparently something was happening in Beach City again and a lot of the residents decided to take a day trip a couple cities away.

 

                Before (_____) could even turn the key the door swung open and large hand grabbed hold of her arm, yanking her in.

 

                “You’re late, I need to show you something.”

 

                “You didn’t break anything else did you??” (___) asked as she whipped her head around looking for the telltale signs of destruction.

 

                “I didn’t break anything” Jasper answered with exasperation, “I found another human thing I need to ask you about.”

 

                (____) groaned. Jasper, a gigantic vile-tempered gemstone that had done nothing but wreak havoc on her life since she accidentally stumbling upon her gem had apparently decided that for the past two months that she would learn ‘everything there is to know about humans in order to destroy them.’ Of course Jasper would then always remember to add (____) was excluded from declaration. Not the (____) really thought that was gonna happen.

 

                “Jasper, I’m kinda hungry can’t this wait till after I make something to eat?” (___) pleaded.

 

                Whenever Jasper got started there was no way to stop the unending flood of questions that would follow.

 

                “No.” A stern answer.

 

                (____) sighed, “fine.”

 

                Jasper dragged (____) to her room before sitting down on the bed, pulling (____)’s laptop onto her lap.

 

                “Jasper! What have I said about using my laptop, it’s really expensive and I don’t want you downloading anythi-“

 

                “Shh,” Jasper cut her off, “look at this.” Jasper twirled the laptop around so the (____) could see the screen.

 

                (_____) face lit up like a tomato she immediately slapped the laptop shut, “J-jasper!”

 

                “What?” Jasper ]twirled the laptop back towards herself and opened it again, “I was looking into human reproduction, seeing as there are so many of you damn humans around I figured there had to be some trick to it ya’ know? A way to make our armies bigger.”

 

                “J-jasper what that w-was… t-that wasn’t, I mean that’s n-not-” (____) tried to explain.

 

                “See that’s what I’m confused about, because I understood everything from the…what is it… Wikipedia? Yah, Wikipedia, but then I found this,” Jasper turned the laptop back around so (____) could see the screen, “and I just couldn’t figure out why they’re-“  


                “Just-just stop talking for a minute!” (___) was coving her face, so much blood had rushed to her head she was surprised she hadn’t passed out, she cursed herself for ever teaching Jasper to use a computer and much more showing her Wikipedia. (___) reached out and closed the laptop again, “L-listen…Jasper…. I-I’m not really the person to ask…well I guess I’m the only person you can a-ask…but I, it’s… i-I don’t know how to p-put”

  
                “The wikipedia says it’s for ‘sexual pleasure’,” Jasper stated, she had apparently opened the laptop back up and went back to researching.

 

                (____) groaned, “t-that’s correct but I-I think your confu-.”

 

                “Have you ever done it?” Jasper looked up at (___) closing the laptop and setting it aside.

 

                (____) took a deep breath, face still red and turned towards the door. “J-jasper, I’m….I’m going to go…make a bowl of cereal.” 

 

                Jasper shot up off the bed and grabbed (____) by the arm again, “Wait! You didn’t answer my question.”

                God, why couldn’t (____) melt through the floor right now. Why was this woman so dense and not just literally. “Jasper, this is one of t-those things, like trying to ask me where s-stuff is while I’m in the shower-”

 

                “So is that a no?” Jasper persisted.

 

                “Jasper come on, this is embarrassing..”

 

                 “How?” Jasper let go of (____)’s arm and cross her own, “Wikipedia says this is a common thing to do, a lot of humans do this, and there are plenty of videos.”

 

                “You’ve been watching porn all day…,” (____) pinched the bridge of her nose and internally lectured herself for not setting up some sort of parental block. She couldn’t even fathom the amount of viruses on her laptop right; she’d probably have to take it to the tech shop….that was a lot of money. Maybe she could work an extra shift or…

 

                “(____)!” Jasper shouted, shaking (____)'s shoulder.

 

                “W-what?” (____) blinked and looked up at towards Jasper’s face.

  
                Jasper sighed, “You’re not listening, do you want to try it? I think I watched enough videos to know what to do.”

                (____) couldn’t really do much else but stand there with her mouth hanging open. She knew it couldn’t be a joke because Jasper didn’t make jokes but she couldn’t be serious.

 

                “J-jasper I-I c-can’t, I mean t-that’s not just something y-you can just…I mean it is something you can just do, b-but like, that’s I- no, that’s a no,” (___) wasn’t even sure if even semi-coherent words were coming out of her mouth.

 

                Jasper scrunched her face up and moved closer, causing (___) to back up until her back hit the wall. Jasper put her hands on either side of (___)’s head, “that doesn’t make sense.”

 

                “W-what?” (____)’s was sure this was some weird nightmare.

 

                “You’re sexually attracted to me are you not? I’ve seen the physical signs, like now with your face and your body language. I’ve noticed it for a while now” Jasper explained, seeming genuinely confused. "The whole reason I ended up on watching those videos is since I was trying to figure out what you were doing," she explained. 

 

                (____) was frozen, Jasper wasn’t necessarily wrong. (____) couldn’t deny that she thought Jasper was kind of (more than kind of) attractive, but she didn’t even consider this situation.

 

                “I-I” (_____) tried as hard as she could to think up a good excuse.

 

                Jasper leaned her face in next to (____)’s with a smile, “You’re not very good at hiding it.”

 

                (____) turned her head away from Jasper’s, a huge mistake as now (____) could feel her breath on her neck.

 

                “I promise I’ll go slow…” Jasper cooed.

 

                (____) could feel her body temperature start to rise after that last comment, what the hell had Jasper been watching? 

 

                Jasper slowly moved a hand to (_____)’s hip, pushing herself closer “if you want me to stop you can say so...”

 

                (____) didn’t say anything; to be honest she was absolutely terrified but not for the reason’s she should have been. She couldn’t deny that there had been some guilty thoughts every now and again but…

 

                Jasper pushed herself closer to (____), slowly sliding her hand to the small of (____)’s back. “So can I take this as a yes?” you could hear the smug tone in her voice.

               

                (___) hid her face in her hands, nothing could be more shameful than her nodding her head but that’s exactly what she did.

               

                Jasper smiled and quickly scooped the much smaller girl up in her arms. Toting her towards the bed, (___) continued to hide her face, praying that situation could simultaneously continue and disappear at the same time.

               

                With surprising delicacy Jasper sat on the bed, setting (____) down in her lap. “Stop hiding your face I wanna see it,” Jasper grabbed one of (_____)’s hand an pushed it away from her face.

               

                (___) complied by moving her other hand but still refused to look at Jasper. Jasper chuckled, “you’re being so stubborn for someone in this situation.”

               

                “Y-your one to speak,” (___) snapped back, Jasper wasn’t exactly the most cooperative house guest.

 

                Jasper grinned, she could feel (___) relaxing a little. Jasper slowly slipped her hand down (____)’s slide stopping at the hem of her shorts.

                “You want me to keep going…,” Jasper asked, lowering her voice just a bit. She smirked when she felt (____) shiver and nod. Gently, Jasper slide her large hand down (___) shorts, making sure to stay above her underwear. While Jasper wasn’t exactly experienced in intimacy she knew that (____) probably wasn’t much better off than her… considering her reaction to the video, maybe even less. 

               

                (____) inhaled sharply when the larger woman started to touch her, her large fingers making slow and gentle circles over her clit. She had felt these kinds of sensations before but never due to anyone else, especially not this direct either.

 

                Jasper watched, fascinated by (_____)’s blushing face and soft moans that she tried desperately to stifle. Continuing, she began to increase her pressure.  

 

                Another moan escaped (_____)’s mouth, this time much louder than before. (_____) put a hand over her mouth before trying to hide her face in Jasper’s chest.

 

                Jasper leaned her head closer to (_____)’s ear, “Look at me.”

 

                (_____) shook her head.

 

                Jasper pushed down harder on (____)’s clit, squeezing slightly. (____) gasped and shook, hands suddenly reaching out to grab at Jasper’s shirt, still refusing to look up at her, “J-jasper.”

 

                Getting annoyed Jasper moved her free hand to grab (____)’s chin, forcing her to look up. Her face was absolutely wrecked. Eyes half-lidded, face red, mouth parted; without thinking Jasper leaned forward and pressed her lips to (_____)’s.

 

                (_____)’s eyes widened, if her face could turn any redder it certainly must of. Jasper’s grip on her chin was inescapable, but even if it was (_____) wouldn’t of pulled away.

 

                Jasper didn’t really know what she was doing other than copying what she had seen on the videos but it felt right, and she could feel something unfamiliar stirring inside of her. On instinct Jasper moved her hand from (_____)’s chin and slid it to the back of her head, deepening the kiss. (_____) seemed to melt in her grasp, Jasper wanted more.

 

                Without so much as a warning Jasper pushed the small girl to her back, (_____) let out a small gasp, eyes looking up at Jasper with a nervous desire. Jasper stared down at her as she hungrily inspected the girl below her. She wanted to see more….touch more….

 

                Jasper gently place a hand on (_____)’s cheek, the small girl leaned into her touch slightly. Jasper smiled, brushing a thumb over her bottom lip. She leaned down an pressed their lips together again, running her other hand down the girl's side.

 

                (_____) arched into Jaspers touch involuntarily. Jasper wore a smug look as she rubbed a thumb over the girl’s hip, slipping it under her shirt.

 

                Jasper parted from (_____)’s lips, “I want to see more of you.”

 

                (_____)’s eyes widened, a nervous look crossed her face.

 

                Jasper rubbed soothing circles on her bare hip, “please.”

 

                (_____) swallowed nervously an nodded, “don’t rip anything please…”.

 

 

                Jasper chuckled softly, pushing her hand up (_____)’s shirt, bringing her bra along with it. No assistance needed.  

 

                Jasper stared down, (_____)’s body was fascinating, the subtle dips and curves of her collarbone and breasts. Jasper looked to see how (_____) was feeling, she was looking away with an expression of intense embarrassment. Jasper grabbed her chin, abet a little rougher than she had intended, and forced (_____) to look at her once again.

 

                “There is nothing to be embarrassed about,” she stated before pulling her into an aggressive kiss. (_____) seemed surprised by Jasper’s reaction, scrambling to get ahold of Jasper’s shoulders as the large woman attacked her lips.

 

                Jasper couldn’t hold back any longer, she nipped at (_____)’s bottom lip, coaxing out the small sounds she enjoyed so much. Her large hands roamed (_____)’s body, as (_____) writhed under her, moaning into the kiss when hands kneaded at her breasts.

 

                Jasper smirked and pulled away causing (_____) to let out a small whine. Jasper eased her way down to (_____)’s neck, giving small kisses and testing nips. Jasper felt that what she was doing was so alien but also natural at the same time. Each movement, each kiss, each bite, each caress was all experimental gauged all on how (_____) reacted to it, but she was now acting all on some unfamiliar instinct, a desire she had never felt before.

 

                Jasper trailed her way to (_____)’s chest, nipping, sucking, and kissing her way down, leaving noticeable marks in her wake.

 

                Jaspers hands reached for (_____)’s thighs, sliding up until she could massage both of (_____)’s hips with her thumbs. Jasper rested her chin on (_____)’s stomach and looked up to her with a playful smile, “can i….”


	2. Long Day Longer Night (Pt.II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper isn't really one to leave things....unfinished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about maybe doing a chapter about what Jasper was doing BEFORE reader got home or maybe another subsequent incident, not sure. Opinions?

Too dazed and too embarrassed to actually say yes to such a thing (_____) could only nod. Jasper felt the girl’s anxiety by how stiff her muscles were getting. 

“…If you need me to stop just say so,” Jasper reminded.

“M-mhm,” (_____) nodded.

Jasper gave a reassuring squeeze to her thighs before pulling off (____)’s shorts and underwear. Aroused and in no mood to stall anymore, Jasper slowly ran her tongue over (___)’s entire slit causing a shiver to run through (____)’s body.

“Jasperrr…” (____) moaned, slightly arching her back as her nails dug into the comforter. 

Slowly, Jasper ran her tongue up and down over (____)’s clit causing another shiver of pleasure to course through the girl’s small frame followed by another and much louder moan. 

Jasper could now really feel herself starting to heat up, these kind of sensations were definitely something she could get used to. 

Jasper quickened the pace of her tongue, doing rough circles around (_____)’s clit before sucking on it, the reaction was immediate. 

“J-Jasper!” (____) shouted, moving a hand down to grasp at the larger woman’s white hair, hips bucking slightly. 

Jasper grinned, taking a second as she worked to look up at (____)’s face. Ravished, panting, eyes barely open she looked down of Jasper with so much needy desire that Jasper couldn’t just let that go to waste.

Bringing herself up Jasper pulled (____) into an aggressive kiss, quickly bringing a hand down to take the place of her tongue. (____) grasped at Jasper’s back desperately trying to bring the larger woman closer.

Jasper’s fingers worked (____)’s clit fast and rough, it didn’t take much more for (____) to finally be pushed over the edge.

“I-I can’t, J-Jasper I’m gonna- ah!” (____)’s back arched back as she came, her body shook as the orgasm ripped through her. She had never felt something so intense before. 

Jasper watched amaze as (____) came down from her orgasm. This was completely different than watching it online, (____)’s ragged breath and it caused her chest to move up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

“Jasper…” (___) called between pants. 

Jasper blinked, coming out of her trance, “h-hm?”

“T-that felt really good…,” (____) was staring up at her with a look that made her heart skip 5 beats.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for future chapters/scenarios is A-OK.


End file.
